Commonwealth Foundation
Background * The Commonwealth Foundation http://www.CommonwealthFoundation.org is an independent, non-profit public policy research and educational institute based in Harrisburg, PA. * Matthew Brouillette, Matthew J. Brouillette, president of the Commonwealth Foundation * Nathan Benefield provides policy papers. * a conservative Harrisburg think tank. Planks * Jobs-plank-Commonwealth-Foundation * Finance-plank-CommonwealthFoundation * Transit-plank-Commonwealth-Foundation * Cyber Charter Schools-plank-Commonwealth-Foundation Links * Citizens Against Government Waste * http://www.SchoolBoardTransparency.org Blog opened in October 2008 about schools Insights Quotes Said Matthew Brouillette, president of the Commonwealth Foundation, "It is going to take more than a $60,000-per-year PR firm to clean up the speaker's (John Perzel) mess." Board August 06.07 - Pat Toomey Joins Board of Directors of the Commonwealth Foundation HARRISBURG, PA ? The Commonwealth Foundation, Pennsylvania's free-market public policy think tank, announced the election of former Pennsylvania Congressman Pat Toomey to its Board of Directors. "We are honored to add Pat Toomey to its already distinguished Board of Directors," said Matthew J. Brouillette, president and CEO of the Commonwealth Foundation. "Pat's leadership and commitment to the principles of limited government, economic freedom, and personal responsibility will help the Commonwealth Foundation continue working toward a freer, more prosperous Pennsylvania." "The Commonwealth Foundation has become Pennsylvania's indispensable voice articulating and advocating free-market, limited-government solutions to the challenges Pennsylvania faces," said Toomey. "I am delighted to have the opportunity to serve on the Board of Directors of this outstanding organization and I look forward to working with Matt Brouillette and his colleagues to advance prosperity and opportunity in Pennsylvania through freedom for its citizens." Chairman of the Board Michael W. Gleba said, "We are fortunate to have someone of Pat Toomey's stature and caliber joining our board of directors. His unique insight and experience add significant value to this organization." Pat Toomey is currently the president and CEO of the Washington, D.C.-based Club for Growth, America's leading limited-government, free-enterprise political advocacy group. Mr. Toomey is also a co-founder and co-chairman of the Board of Directors of Team Capital Bank, which is now operating in eastern Pennsylvania and New Jersey. Mr. Toomey also serves on the Board of Directors of the Lynde and Harry Bradley Foundation of Milwaukee, Wisconsin. The Bradley Foundation is devoted to strengthening American democratic capitalism and the institutions, principles, and values that sustain and nurture it. Before joining the Club for Growth and starting Team Capital Bank, Mr. Toomey served as a member of the United States House of Representatives, from Pennsylvania's 15th congressional district, for three terms from January 1999 through January 2005. Mr. Toomey distinguished himself as one of Congress?s leading advocates for limited government and personal freedom. He served on the Budget Committee, the Financial Services Committee and the Small Business Committee. Prior to his service in Congress, Mr. Toomey co-founded, owned and operated four very successful, original-concept restaurants and bars in Allentown and Lancaster, Pennsylvania. His first career was in investment banking from 1984 through 1991. He developed and managed a $21 billion derivatives trading operation for Morgan Grenfell Finance, Inc. in New York, supervising sales and trading operations in New York, London, and Tokyo. Mr. Toomey attended La Salle Academy in Providence, RI and graduated from Harvard University, cum laude, with a degree in government. The Commonwealth Foundation Board of Directors includes: Chairman Michael W. Gleba (Sarah Scaife Foundation), President & CEO Matthew J. Brouillette (Commonwealth Foundation), Secretary Robert R. Guzzardi (RGI, Inc.), Treasurer John J. Soroko (Duane, Morris & Heckscher, LLP), Frederick W. Anton III (PA Manufacturers? Association), T. William Boxx (Philip M. McKenna Foundation), Richard E. Harper (Delaware Valley Financial Group), William C. Dunkelberg (Temple University), Glen Meakem (Meakem Becker Venture Capital), Bill Scranton (Harleysville Group), and Patrick J. Toomey (Team Capital Bank). category:organizations